Legend of the Blue Mew
by Lucas GreyLord
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes: What if Ash had been taken by Mew, because of an incident when he was little? Watch as he becomes a legend, taking the title of The Blue Mew. AU very. Smart/Psychic/Aura/Transform Ash. Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Up for Adoption. Has been adopted
1. Welcome to Unova

Hello. This Lucas GreyLord with a new story. Enjoy.

This is very AU. Ash will be Smart/Psychic/Aura/Transform (able to turn into a Pokemon). Pairing is AshxMew. If you don't like then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

It was a very peaceful day in the Town of Pallet. The Pidgey's were flying around, the people were talking to each other, and those two people outside were being pecked to death. Wait... WHAT!

Indeed, two people, a male and female, were being swarmed by a hord of angry rat-like Pokemon called Rattata and Raticate. A bundle with a baby was in the bushes as the two were being continuously bitten and scratched everywhere. Their screams of pain were blocking out the noise of the crying baby.

Delia Ketchum, a 25 year old woman, was crying in pain as she tried to fight the angry Mouse Pokemon off of her and her husband, Ashton Ketchum also 25 years old. They were coming back from a walk in the woods when they were attacked by the Rattata and Raticate. She only prayed that someone would find her baby and take care of him. She had one final thought as both she and her husband died. _'Please, someone take care of Ash.'_ And with that, they drew in their last breath.

* * *

Up above in the sky:

In the sky, we see a pink cat Pokemon who was playing with an equally pink bubble. It has a long, skinny tail ending with a rounded tip. It has big hind legs, like a rabbit, and short arms with three-fingered paws. Its feet are very large with oval markings near its three toes. It had triangular ears and baby blue eyes. The tiny creature was known as a Mew. She was currently floating around in the sky, bored as hell.

"When will something good happen," she asked herself. She then heard Delia's thoughts. _'Please, someone take care of Ash.' _She looked around and didn't notice anything, until she looked down and saw a flock of Mouse Pokemon, Rattata and Raticate to be exact, were killing a pair of lovers mercilessly. She grew angry at that, but was became furious when one of the Rattata dragged a baby out of the bushes. It looked to be only 1 year old and was currently crying its eyes out. Mew noticed that the baby was a male and that he had raven black hair. She flew at the swarm just as they were about to peck the baby.

"THUNDERBOLT," she cried out as she hit all of the Mouse Pokemon and somehow missed the two carcasses and baby. The swarm of Rattata and Raticate quickly flew off since they knew they couldn't handle an electric type that strong, even with such a large number. Mew flew down to the trio and knew that the woman and man were long gone. She noticed a Pokeball on the woman's person and grabbed it. She sighed as she looked at the baby. It blinked at her with big brown eyes as it sniffed.

"Mama," he asked. Mew smiled before she shook her head 'no. The baby then crawled over to her and grabbed her tail. It then played with it before he let out a yawn and fell asleep. Mew sighed as she took the baby and flew off along with the Pokeball in the direction of Mt. Moon. If she had stayed a few minutes longer, she would have seen some Officer Jenny's walking through the forest with their Growlithe partners as they came upon the carcasses.

* * *

Thirteen years later:

We find ourselves at the rugged peak of Mt. Moon. There was many plant life at the top of the cold mountain surprisingly. There was also a huge midnight black stone in the middle of a clearing. The clearing itself was pretty big, complete with a large amount of berry bushes and a stream. There were many scorched marks all over the place that showed how much someone or something had been training. There were also many pink Pokemon singing and dancing around the big stone. They were Clefairy and Clefable. There was also two cat like Pokemon in the sky playing with each other.

"Okay Ashie, let's see if you can catch me now," one of the Pokemon said as she flew away in a pink blur from another feline Pokemon that looked like her. The only difference was that this one was blue instead of pink. The blue one, 'Ashie', grew a tick mark before chasing the other feline.

"I'm gonna get you sis," 'Ashie' said as he flew after the pink cat. "I WILL catch you or I'm not a Mew." The know identified Mew's flew around for hours on end before they finished their game of tag, which ended up with several Clefairy and Clefable joining in along the way. They flew to a nearby cabin that Mew had built. They entered and saw another Pokemon cleaning the cabin, even though it was already clean. The Pokemon has a round, white body with a red spot in the middle. Its light pink arms and legs are connected to its body by red spheres. It has white, five-fingered hands and black feet that curl upward at the end. It has a pink head with red cheeks and a pair of blue horns. 'Ashie' smiled at the Pokemon before greeting it.

"Hello Mr. Mime," he told the now identified Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime stopped what it was doing and smiled at the two legendary Psychic Types. He remembered what happened thirteen years ago when Mew had took him and Ash when his original trainer had perished.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was night time when Mew had arrived at the top of Mt. Moon. She gently set the still sleeping baby, who she knew was the Ash that the woman had spoken of. She grabbed the Pokeball with her Psychic powers and opened it up revealing another Psychic Type Pokemon. It was a small pink Pokémon with a dark blue torso. It has a red bump on its stomach and a typical red clown nose on its face. It appears to be wearing a dark blue, crooked hat with a white ball on it._

_"Huh," the Pokemon questioned as it looked around for its trainer. "Trainer, where are you?" The Pokemon kept looking around until it spotted Ash and Mew. It immediately ignored Mew and headed straight for Ash. "Trainer's on! What are you doing here?" It cradled the sleeping boy while Mew had a look of confirmation on her face._

_**'So that IS her kid,'**Mew thought. She floated down next to the Psychic Type Pokemon and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Mew." She held out her paw while the pink Pokemon looked at her in awe. It held out its own hands and shook hers."I'll explain everything that's happening, little Mime Jr." The now known Mime. Jr. nodded as he kept on cradling Ash._

* * *

Mr. Mime was broken out of his thoughts when 'Ashie' turned on the T.V. that Mew had... 'borrowed'. Somehow, they were able to get cable and were currently looking at the news channel. Mr. Mime went into the kitchen and made some snacks. He returned to the living room to see that the blue Mew was replaced by a 14 year old boy.

He had on a white t-shirt with a black jacket and black long pants. He was about 5'10 with raven black spiky hair with white streaks going through. He had on a pair of black and white goggles on his neck and a black and white hat on his head. He had a pair of black white gloves, with the black being on his right hand, and the white being on the left. His lightning bolt birthmarks on his cheeks were really defined and his chocolate brown eyes gave off a peaceful vibe. He also had a necklace with a blue Mew on the end. Mr. Mime came up with the trays and set them on the table next to the couch that Ash, Mew, and him were sitting on.

"And in other news, the search for the criminals that murdered the two lovers on Route 1 of the Kanto region is still underway. The only clues that have been found was the many Rattata and Raticate footprints that were all over the area, most likely covering up the murders tracks. Also the search for missing their child Ash Ketchum is still underway," the news lady announced to the world. "The child was taken from his mother after the murder killed them. The only clues that the Police have was the reports from the Officer Jenny that found the crime scene. Apparently, they saw a pink feline Pokemon float away from the sight, with a bundle in it's arm as well as a Pokeball. This Pokemon is most likely a Psychic Type due to it floating away. We will keep everyone updated when more facts come in." Ash sighed as he ate another sandwich. Mr. Mime looked at his current trainer's face sadly.

"Don't worry Ash," he told the human boy. Well half human. After Mew had gotten everything settled out with the two of them, she decided to make Ash at least half Mew. It worked... a bit to well. Ash can now use Psychic moves and understand Pokemon. He can also turn into any Pokemon due to having Mew's DNA, or in other words, every Pokemon in the world's DNA. He could also talk to them telepathically, but understands Psychic Types better than others. "You know they'll keep putting that on until they 'find out who did it'. Come on, we're going to leave tomorrow and you need to be well rested." Ash was going to become a Pokemon Trainer and wanted to start in the Unova region. He knew that it was the furthest place from Kanto and nobody would know about the 'murder' of his parents... hopefully. With that, Mr. Mime grabbed Ash's hand and lead him to the bedrooms with Mew following along. He then put Ash in one of the beds as Mew floated onto his head and fell asleep. Ash did as well moments after. Mr. Mime grinned before he set about cleaning everything up.

He finished ours later and went to bed next to Ash's bed.

* * *

The next day:

Ash woke up very early and quickly did his morning rituals. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, which were the same attire that he always wore, ate breakfast and went outside to do some meditating. He had found out that he could use Aura as well and meditates whenever he gets the chance so that he could use it better. He sat on a nearby stump from a tree he had accidentally cut down with a Psycho Cut when he was training with Mew. Half an hour later, Mr. Mime had come out and was meditating as well. They finished meditating an hour later and went inside to see that Mew was stuffing her face with Lum Berries. Ash sweatdropped while Mr. Mime looked on in shock, not from what she was doing but from the mess she was making.

"I JUST CLEANED YESTERDAY MEW," he shouted at the pink legendary, who ignored him for the Lum Berries. He sighed as he set upon cleaning the mess, when he remembered that they weren't going to live in the cabin anymore. They were going to start on their journey through the Unova region and beat the champion. Ash ran into the bedroom and grabbed his things. It was a black and white backpack with a Pokeball logo on it. Inside was extra food, water, clothing, and Pokeballs. Ash grabbed two Pokeballs and clipped them onto his belt. He ran out of the house with Mr. Mime and mew, who had finished her breakfast, following. He then turned around and held out a Pokeball.

"All right, where going on a journey," he shouted with determination and fire in his eyes. He held out a Pokeball towards Mr. Mime. "Mr. Mime, return." A red beam of light hit Mr. Mime as he was absorbed into the Pokeball. Mew looked on as she smiled at how her 'little brother' was. Ash turned to Mew and nodded. She nodded back as she started to glow in a white light.

"TRANSFORM," she called out as her body changed. She was now a vulture-like Pokémon, particularly resembling a turkey vulture. She has a bare, pink, hunched head and neck, along with a notched black beak and eyes, apparently possessing eyelashes, that have red irises. A long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extends from the back of her head like a archetypal tribal ponytail. She has a tan-brown ruff, and shaggy darker brown wings with darker tips. She has a 'skirt' that looks as if made of bones, with an array of spikes on it. The pink talons of her feet had black nails. She also had shaggy brown tail feathers. She smirked at Ash's awed face. Sure he could transform to, but it took him a while to do it correctly, and even then it was mostly Psychic Types or Lucario's. He could still turn into other Pokemon, though it's harder. He climbed onto the transformed Mew's back as she started to flap her wings. She flew up high before turning towards the direction of Unova. She flew high as she flapped her long wings.

Ash was amazed by all of the flying Pokemon that were in the air. He saw a lot of Pokemon, including blue and white pelican like Pokemon, which he knew where Pelippers, a blue dragon like Pokemon with red wings, which was a Salamance, and even a brown colored bird with red and yellow feathers coming out of its head to look like a ponytail, which was a Pidgeot. They continued to fly as Mew told all about the Unova region including the Pokemon there. Of course he already knew a lot about the Unova region since Mew crammed a lot of information about the world while he was growing up. He knew everything about every Pokemon. Well almost everything. They continued flying, the boy on a transformed Mew who was now a Mandibuzz.

* * *

A few hours later in Nuevma Town:

We find ourselves in a beautiful and quiet small town called Nuevma Town. Their weren't many houses there as it was relatively small. There were 14 houses at the most as well as a lab that was owned by the famous Prof. Juniper. We see said professor currently giving four trainers their starter Pokemon.

The professor was about 5'11 with light brown hair in a bun style. She was currently wearing a white tank top with a white doctors coat. She had on a green skirt and red and white sneakers. Her Cyan green eyes held amusement at what the four trainers to be were doing. She was lucky that she had two of each starter Pokemon, or else she didn't know what she would do. She stared as the four trainers were choosing which Pokemon they wanted.

The first of the trainers was a 14 year old female with dark brown hair in a ponytail style. She was around 5'7 with blue eyes and white skin. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a black mini jacket and blue short shorts. She had a pink bag and black boots with a pink outline at the bottom along with black wrist guards. She also had a white and pink cap on her head. She had a confident smile on her face as she was deciding what Pokemon she wanted to get.

The second of the trainers was also a 14 year old female. She was about 5'6 with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore an orange shirt along with a white long skirt. She had a green beret on her head and a green bag on her side. She looked like she was a clumsy type of person.

The next trainer to be was a 14 year old male. He was about 5'7 with brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue jacket on top. He had on black pants and a red and white cap on his head along with a blue bag and red boots. He also had white skin and had a confident smirk on his face as he was choosing his Pokemon.

The last trainer to be was also a 14 year old male. He was about 5'6 with black hair and blue eyes that were covered by a red framed pair of glasses. He had on a white shirt and a blue jacket over it. He was wearing a pair of black long pants and blue sneakers. He had a calculating look on his face as he was deciding which partner he was going to choose.

The current Pokemon that were out was two blue and white otter Pokemon with a scallop on their stomachs, two green snake like Pokemon that had arms and legs, and two black and orange pig like Pokemon.

Professor Juniper introduced the Pokemon to them. "These are the three starters of Unova," she spoke as she pointed to the six of them. "They are, in order, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig. You must choose one of these Pokemon for your journey." She then went through a door and returned with a cart that had two boxes on them. She had returned just in time for them to pick their partners.

"I'll take Oshawott," the female with the pink bag said as she took the Pokeball. The boy with the glasses came next.

"I'll take Tepig," he said in a polite voice. He took the Tepig's Pokeball before returning it. The green beret girl came up next.

"I'll take Tepig as well," she said as she took the other Tepig's Pokeball. The last one came up with a smirk.

"I'll have Snivy," he said in a polite yet confident voice. He grabbed the Pokeball before returning the Pokemon as well. Prof. Juniper smiled as she brought out four rectangular objects. They had a screen on them and a five buttons on them: up, down, right, left, and center. They were colored in red, pink, blue, and orange. The four took them with questioning faces, except for the glasses wearing boy.

"These are Pokedex's, am I correct," he asked the Prof. who just grinned.

"Yes they are Cheren," she told the know identified Cheren. The other three were surprised that he knew what they were.

"How'd you know that Cheren," the one in the orange shirt asked him. Cheren sighed before adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Well Bianca," he told the now known Bianca. "I know because I studied on the ways to make a good trainer. The same for you two as well, White and Black." He then quieted as Prof. Juniper sweatdropped at the answer before steeling herself and continuing with the coronation. She held out the box that was filled with red and white Pokeballs.

"Take five Pokeballs each," she said as they complied with the order. Black looked confused for a second before he got the idea.

"We use these to catch Pokemon with, right," he asked as Prof. Juniper nodded. He grinned and clipped the Pokeballs on his belt. The others did the same and Prof. Juniper registered their Pokedex's to the computer. She typed each of their names and they were registered as official Pokemon Trainers. She said goodbye to them as they left.

A few minutes later and the door to her lab opened again, revealing a young boy about the age of 14. She noticed that a he had two Pokeballs on his belt and greeted him.

"Hello, I'm Prof. Juniper," she greeted politely as she shook hands with the mysterious newcomer. "Who are you and why are you here?" She was very curious at the reason. After a couple of minutes, she was going to ask again when he answered.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I want to register to be a Pokemon Trainer," the boy, Ash, told her. She blinked a couple of times and sighed before getting a Pokedex. This one was coincidentally colored black and white just like his attire. She put the Pokedex into the computer and registered him into the Unova database. She turned to him to ask something.

"What town or city did you come from," she asked him. He turned and grinned.

"I come from Mt. Moon in Kanto," he said surprising her. Why come to Unova to become a trainer, when you could have started in your home region. She got her answer when the boy spoke again. "I wanted to become a Unova Trainer, because all of the Pokemon here are so interesting. You can't find them anywhere else." She sweatdropped when his eyes had stars in them, or was it his eyes turned into stars. She shook her head and typed in more information. The computer beeped and she took the Pokedex. She handed it to him and he thanked her before walking out. She called him back though.

"Wait," she called out to him as he stopped. "Don't you want a starter?" She saw him shake his head and grab a Pokeball. He threw it into the air while calling out the name of the Pokemon.

"Come on out Mr. Mime," he said as the mime Pokemon appeared in front of her. Prof. Juniper was surprised but remembered that he was from Kanto. She nodded as he walked out of the lab.

* * *

Outside of the Lab:

We find ourselves with Ash, Mr. Mime, and the still transformed Mew-Mandibuzz. Ash nodded to Mew while holding his Pokedex and she turned back to her true form before she was covered in a white light. When it disappeared, there, standing where Mew was, was a 14 year old female with bubblegum pink hair. She was wearing a light red shirt and a white jacket. She also had on a lighter black skirt along with a white pair of boots. She also had on a pair of pink goggles and a pink hat on her head. Her eyes were the same pink as her eyes and she also had a necklace in the shape of a Mew. She was around the same height as Ash. She looked herself over and grabbed Ash's hand before leading him towards Route 1, not knowing that a certain quartet had just seen all of that.

"Did you just see that," Black exclaimed quietly as he waved his hands in the air. "She just turned into a Mew and then into that girl. I wanna battle him!" White quickly pulled her twin brother to the ground via ear pull. Cheren sighed before talking.

"He obviously doesn't want anyone to know that he has a legendary," Cheren said as he had a look on his face that told them he was thinking of something that was surprising. "Did anyone notice that they had the same necklace, though the boy's was blue rather than pink?" Bianca nodded while Black and White shook their heads. "If they have the same necklace, then that means that he boy is also a Mew as well." Everyone had a doubtful look on their faces.

"Are you sure you didn't read to many books Cheren," White asked while Cheren looked annoyed. He huffed in annoyance before replying.

"It's not impossible," he said as he started to explain. "Mew IS a Psychic Type, so they could make a disguise for themselves. Though you are right about the boy may not be a Mew. At least not by birth." The others were confused so he explained again. "When I was little, my mother told me of a couple who were killed by a swarm of Rattata and Raticate in the Kanto region. They had a kid with them as well, but he was missing for thirteen years." The others were shocked at the news, though White and Bianca looked like they would cry. "The reports stated that he was taken by a pink feline Pokemon that was apparently a Psychic Type. If my guess is correct... that boy is the missing child and that Mew and Mr. Mime must be his." The others were shocked beyond suspiciousness. Black came out out of it and had fire in his eyes.

"Then I'm gonna find out what happened," he shouted out loud before looking in the direction that Ash, Mew, and Mr. Mime had headed off to. "And to do that... I gotta find that kid!' With that he ran off leaving a stupefied pair of 14 year olds before they ran off to catch up with him.

* * *

That's a wrap. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I already have Ash's team figured out, and they deal with why he has so much black and white coloring. I'll give you a hint on one of his teammates:

"I am a rare Pokemon who can do many things. I am a small Pokemon who is one of Ash's friends. I have a strong like towards fire and psychic's. I love to stay invisible but will come out for food. I have given you clues, you know what to do. Do you know who I am?"

I would put this as an M-rated story, but now that the site has decided to... purge any fics. that are... unworthy of this site, I have decided to write it both on here and on Your Fanfiction .com. My penname is Kyroshiro as I have two accounts on here. If you want that version, be sure to look out for it on that website... once I figure out how it works. -sweatdrops-

That's all for now. Remember to review. And of you guess right... well I'll give you SOMETHING. Don't know what it is though...

Anyways, bye.

Ash's Team so far:

Name: Mr Mime

Species: Mr. Mime

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic

Level: 25

Moves: Psybeam, Mimic, Reflect, Light Screen

Ability: Filter

Name: Mew

Species: Mew

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Level: 30

Moves: Psychic, Metronome, Transform, Mega Punch

Ability: Synchronize


	2. Route 1 Adventures

Back with another chapter. Everyone who guessed got the right answer. -Sweatdrops- Got to make the next hint harder.

Anyways, here are some comments to your review:

Algrandz: You win an internet cookie plus another prize once I finish this chapter.

The Immortal Doctor Reid: I'm glad I got you hooked. -snickers evilly- Ha Ha Ha!

Poketurn 98: I will try and be more descriptive. I just don't have much to describe unless it's an OC or if the Pokemon or person is different.

Baracudaz: Good to know that you are a follower. Also for your question. 'For Ash's mew form, is his default form his human, or Mew form or both?' The answer is that they could be both depending on how you see it. The point is that he can turn into a Mew, even though he was BORN human. He only goes into Mew form when he WANTS to, not just randomly.

Luis1113: Here is the next update. Hope you enjoy.

In caverns dark: You'll find out in this chapter.

Now for the Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I never will. (This is the LAST Disclaimer I will do. If you want one, I will remind you to read Chapter one and this chapter and I'll put it in the Summary.)

* * *

Prev:

_We find ourselves with Ash, Mr. Mime, and the still transformed Mew-Mandibuzz. Ash nodded to Mew while holding his Pokedex and she turned back to her true form before she was covered in a white light. When it disappeared, there, standing where Mew was, was a 14 year old female with bubblegum pink hair. She was wearing a light red shirt and a white jacket. She also had on a lighter black skirt along with a white pair of boots. She also had on a pair of pink goggles and a pink hat on her head. Her eyes were the same pink as her eyes and she also had a necklace in the shape of a Mew. She was around the same height as Ash. She looked herself over and grabbed Ash's hand before leading him towards Route 1, not knowing that a certain quartet had just seen all of that._

_"Did you just see that," Black exclaimed quietly as he waved his hands in the air. "She just turned into a Mew and then into that girl. I wanna battle him!" White quickly pulled her twin brother to the ground via ear pull. Cheren sighed before talking._

_"He obviously doesn't want anyone to know that he has a legendary," Cheren said as he had a look on his face that told them he was thinking of something that was surprising. "Did anyone notice that they had the same necklace, though the boy's was blue rather than pink?" Bianca nodded while Black and White shook their heads. "If they have the same necklace, then that means that he boy is also a Mew as well." Everyone had a doubtful look on their faces._

_"Are you sure you didn't read to many books Cheren," White asked while Cheren looked annoyed. He huffed in annoyance before replying._

_"It's not impossible," he said as he started to explain. "Mew IS a Psychic Type, so they could make a disguise for themselves. Though you are right about the boy may not be a Mew. At least not by birth." The others were confused so he explained again. "When I was little, my mother told me of a couple who were killed by a swarm of Rattata and Raticate in the Kanto region. They had a kid with them as well, but he was missing for thirteen years." The others were shocked at the news, though White and Bianca looked like they would cry. "The reports stated that he was taken by a pink feline Pokemon that was apparently a Psychic Type. If my guess is correct... that boy is the missing child and that Mew and Mr. Mime must be his." The others were shocked beyond suspiciousness. Black came out out of it and had fire in his eyes._

_"Then I'm gonna find out what happened," he shouted out loud before looking in the direction that Ash, Mew, and Mr. Mime had headed off to. "And to do that... I gotta find that kid!' With that he ran off leaving a stupefied pair of 14 year olds before they ran off to catch up with him._

* * *

Now on Route 1:

We find ourselves on Route 1 of the Unova region. Ash was currently talking to both Mew and Mr. Mime.

"Mew, we should give you a new name," he told the legendary Pokemon in disguise. Technically he was to, but he didn't think it would count since he was BORN human. Mew looked at him with a puzzled look on her face that made Ash's heart jump. He knew he had a crush on Mew, but it didn't seem right to him. For one thing, she used HER DNA to turn HIM into a Mew, which meant they were related. He didn't ponder on the situation when Mew spoke.

_"What do you mean by that Ash,"_ she asked the raven haired boy telepathically. She never was able to speak in her human form. Ash sighed before speaking.

"What I mean is that I can't keep on calling you Mew," he told her. Mr. Mime decided to put in his two cents.

"He is right," Mr. Mime told the two conversing humans. They turned to him with surprised looks since it was a private conversation, but then remembered how protective Mr. Mime was. "Ash is right Mew. He can't keep calling you that, especially in public. Everyone would want to know why he's calling you Mew, and then a whole bunch of complicated things would start to happen." Mew had a thoughtful look on her face before she nodded in understanding. She turned to Ash who was staring at her with a faraway look on his face.

_"Ash,"_ she asked when the boy kept on looking at her. _"Do I have something on me?"_ Ash snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that and blushed before turning away. Mew blinked in confusion before she decided to talk to him later about it. _"Well what_ _name do you think I should have?"_ Ash had a thoughtful look on his name before he answered.

"Well how about Allegra," Ash suggested. Mr. Mime and Mew had puzzled looks on their faces. "It means 'Happy' in another language. Since you're always happy, why not?" Mew pondered on this before nodding. "Okay then, your name is now Allegra. Well at least when your in your human form, which will only be in the cities and towns." Mew agreed before she and Ash sat down.

Mr. Mime went off to get some food from a nearby tree. He was currently trying to learn Psychic and decided that trying to get the fruit of the tree would be great practice. His eyes glowed purple before the fruit on the tree also glowed in the same purple color. It started to rise and Mr. Mime felt pride swelling in up in his chest. That was destroyed though, when the fruits, apples to be exact, lost the purple glow as did Mr. Mime's eyes. The apples fell on top of Mr. Mime's head as their juices splattered all over him.

He returned, still covered in juices, with a few Oran Berries that were on a nearby bush. He brought them to the duo with enough to feed a small amount of Pikachu's three times over. How? Well, you don't want to know. He saw the two were relaxing while they looked up at the sky. Ash then turned to Mr. Mime.

"Hey Mr. Mime, come lay down and relax with us," he told the Psychic Type. The Barrier Pokemon complied after he put the berries in Ash's bag. He then laid down on the soft grass before he asked Ash a question that had been bugging him.

"Hey Ash," the Barrier Pokemon asked and when Ash turned to look at him continued. "Why didn't you chooses one of those Pokemon that were left. I thought you wanted Pokemon from Unova." Ash nodded before explaining.

"Yes, I do want Pokemon from Unova," Ash said confusing Mr. Mime only since Mew, who was now in her true form, was asleep. "However, I want to catch them myself. I don't want to get one that was given to me. I want to experience the battles with my own Pokemon." Mr. Mime nodded at the answer before he too fell asleep. Ash chuckled before he looked around. Noticing that no one was around, he started to glow.

When the glow was gone, a Blue furred Mew was there. Ash looked himself over before giggling.

"It's great to be a Pokemon," he said in a human voice. He was a Pokemon, but he could still talk human since he was BORN human. He could still understand Pokemon and switch to the Pokespeech, but he feels more comfortable this way. He starts to sway around as if he were dancing. He flew around the clearing they were in as he felt more and more like a Pokemon. He felt all of his worried fly away as he flew higher and higher in the sky.

SNAP

Ash suddenly stopped and looked around. He could have sworn he heard a twig snap. He knew that he wasn't crazy since his Pokemon senses were telling him that something was there. He looked around once more with a cautious look on his face, before he looked behind him and fired of a Psycho Cut. It cut down a lot of trees and revealed who the culprit was. Or should I say ** culprits**. Ash glared at the surprised teens before him as well as their Pokemon, though not as much.

"What are four doing here," Ash asked angrily as he tried not to fire an Aura Sphere at their feet to make them 'blast off', so to speak.

* * *

In the Kanto region:

We see three characters getting taken away by Officer Jenny. The first was a blue haired male with white clothing except for the big red 'R' on his shirt. The second was a red haired female with the same clothing and logo. The last was a talking... cat?

All of a sudden, the three sneezed. The red head spoke first.

"Someone better not be taking our catchphrase," she spoke angrily causing the blue haired male and cat to look at her crazily.

"Jessie what are you talking about," the blue haired ask before the cat scratched his face.

"Don't let ha talk or she's gonna start ta get mad at us fo no reason," he told the blue haired male. The female heard however and spoke to her comrades in crime.

"What are you two talking about, James and Meowth," she hissed out angrily as the sweated from fear. They were saved by the Officer Jenny that were taking them to jail.

"Shut up Team Rocket," they told the trio as they were taken to the jail house.

"TEAM ROCKET'S NEVER COMING OUT AGAAIIIINNN," they cried out as they were taken away.

* * *

Back with Ash:

Ash glared at the quartet as they sweated in fear of what he was going to do to them. He then sighed before he used Psychic to bring them out. They panicked before they saw that Ash's face was now playful, almost like he was planning a prank. He set them down next to the sleeping Mr. Mime and released them from his hold. They fell into a pile of human bodies as Ash studied them.

There were two females and two males. The first female he noticed was a 14 year old female with dark brown hair in a ponytail style. She was around 5'7 with blue eyes and white skin. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a black mini jacket and blue short shorts. She had a pink bag and black boots with a pink outline at the bottom along with black wrist guards. She also had a white and pink cap on her head.

The second one also a 14 year old female. She was about 5'6 with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore an orange shirt along with a white long skirt. She had a green beret on her head and a green bag on her side. She looked like she was a clumsy type of person. Ash sweatdropped when he thought that.

The first male he noticed a 14 year old male. He was about 5'7 with brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue jacket on top. He had on black pants and a red and white cap on his head along with a blue bag and red boots. He also had white skin. He could tell that he and the first human female were most likely twins.

The last person was The last trainer to be was also a 14 year old male. He was about 5'6 with black hair and blue eyes that were covered by a red framed pair of glasses. He had on a white shirt and a blue jacket over it. He was wearing a pair of black long pants and blue sneakers. Ash's thoughts was that he was a book smart kind of person. He then noticed the Pokemon that they had and recognized them as the Unova starters. Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig.

Ash shook his head when he saw that the quartet were staring at him. "What are you doing here," he asked again causing them to jump slightly. The male twin came and spoke.

"Well, we just started our journey," he told Ash, making Ash sweatdrop knowing that only a rookie would probably say that to a legendary. "I'm Black and these are my friends, Cheren and Bianca, and my twin sister White." They waved at him still fearing that he would maul them or something. Ash nodded and closed his eyes before he started to glow. The four closed their eyes, well except Cheren, fearing that he would attack them. When nothing came, they opened their eyes and Ash was no longer a Mew but his regular self.

"My name is Ash Ketchum," he told Black while he walked towards his Mr. Mime and Mew. He returned them both to their Pokeballs and started to walk out of the clearing. He stopped at the edge before he turned around. "If anyone knows that I have a Mew or that I am one, I'll know who to punish." The four shivered from the coldness of his voice as they nodded their heads in understanding. "I'm sorry for being rude, but I haven't been in human contact for thirteen years of my life. My only family was the Pokemon. I must go now." With that, he walked into the woods.

Black came out of his stupor and ran after him after he returned Snivy to its Pokeball. He stilled needed answers. The rest of the group soon got out of their shocked state as well, only to see that Black and the kid, Ash, were gone. White got annoyed.

"Damn it Black," she said angrily. Cheren and Bianca literally inched away from her. "When I find you, I'm gonna pound you into the dirt for leaving us behind." She now had a black aura covering her as Cheren and Bianca backed away some more.

* * *

With Ash and Black:

Black had just managed to get to Ash. "Hey Ash," he called out as Ash stopped o Black could catch up. Black huffed a little and tried to catch his breath.

"Yes Black," Ash asked as Black finally caught his breath. Black looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"I-I wanted t-to know if it was true," he asked the half Pokemon. Ash had a puzzled look in his eyes so Black decided to clarify. "That your parents were killed by Rattata and Raticate, and that you were taken by Mew?" Ash had a shocked look on his face.

_'Damn, do they know about it here too,' he thought in his mind. 'I'll play along.' _"How do you know that," Ash asked as his voice quieted. Black chuckled nervously before answering.

"well mt friend Cheren's mom told him about it when he was little," Black said unknowingly causing Ash to mentally sigh in annoyance. "But I never knew about till he told us today. We saw your Mandibuzz turn into a Mew and then into that girl. Cheren had a theory that you were that kid that was taken by Mew." Ash sighed in relief mentally since no one else knew about it. His glowed blue before he looked at Black. Black saw it but didn't do anything. Ash's eyes stopped glowing after a while.

"I sense no ill intent from you, so I'll tell you and you only," Ash said as Black looked like he won a million Poke (their currency) and an Arceus as a Pokemon. Ash mentally chuckled at that before he spoke. "Yes I am that boy. However, I don't know much since I was only 1 when it happened. Mew told me about it when I was 5 so I never asked anymore about it." Black nodded and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Well then, how about a battle," Black asked hopefully. Ash contemplated whether or not he should, but decided to do it. It was great experience after all. He grabbed Mr. Mimes Pokeball before he enlarged it. Black grinned before he enlarged his. Ash jumped to the other side of the clearing that they just realized they were in. He then shouted out the rules, just like from the Pokemon matches that he, Mew, and Mr. Mime would watch together.

"The rules are a One-on-One battle," Ash called out as Black nodded. "The one whose Pokemon is unable to battle first loses." Black nodded again as he called out his Pokemon.

"Let's go Snivy," he shouted as the green snake like Pokemon came out. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resembled leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and gave the Pokemon the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. Black grinned a Ash called out his Pokemon.

"Mr. Mime, let's show him your true strength," Ash called out as the Barrier Pokemon came out ready to fight. He looked around and saw the opponent and grinned.

"Mr. Mime (This'll be fun)," Mr. Mime said as he got ready to attack. Snivy looked at Mr. Mime with uncaring eyes.

"Snivy Sniv Snivy (This'll be boring I bet)," he said while Ash and Mr. Mime Sweatdropped. Black had already called out an order.

"Snivy use Tackle attack," he shouted as Snivy charged at Mr. Mime with a full called out a counter attack.

"Mr. Mime, use Reflect," he calmly said as an invisible wall appeared in front of Mr. Mime and in between him and Snivy. Snivy hit the wall and flew back from the force of his OWN attack. "Now use Psybeam and then put up a Light Screen." Mr. Mime complied with the order.

"MR. MIME (Take this PSYBEAM)," he shouted as he performed the attacks. A rainbow colored beam of psychic energy hit Snivy making him fly back even farther.

"Oh no Snivy," Black called out worried for his partner. Snivy just gave him the 'I'm okay' sign. Black smiled before he heard Mr. Mime use Light Screen.

Mr. Mime Mime (Let's see if you can get past my Light Screen and Reflect)," Mr. Mime taunted the snake like Pokemon. Ash chuckled before he sent Mr. Mime a telepathic command.

_"Now use Psybeam before they can get a chance to attack," _Ash told the Barrier Pokemon who complied with the order. He sent out the same purple beam at Snivy but was surprised when it dodged.

"Snivy use Growth then Vine to take down that clown," Black told the Grass Snake Pokemon who complied with the order. However, they were surprised when he was stopped by a purple aura covering Snivy. It just then that White, Cheren, and Bianca had arrived. Everyone looked at Mr. Mime and saw that he glaring at the two before him.

He then said one word. "Mr. Mime (Psychic)," the Psychic Type said in a cold voice. Snivy was flung all over the place as Mr. Mime went on with his barrage of attacks. MR. MIME MIME MR. MIME (NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME A CLOWN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT)," Mr. Mime shouted as the attack ended, leaving an unconscious Snivy and a sweatdropping Ash.

"Really Mr. Mime," Ash said in an 'I can't believe it was because of that' voice. Mr. Mime nodded as Ash declared that Snivy was unable to battle. Black recalled Snivy and walked towards Ash and Mr. Mime, who was still glaring at him. Black sweatdropped before he apologized.

"Sorry about the clown thing," he said apologetically. Mr. Mime glared at him for a few seconds before he calmed down and stretched his hand out in a good sportsmanship way. Black smiled and shook his hand and Ash's. He then noticed the others there. "Hey guys,we just finished battling. He's a very strong trainer." Cheren and Bianca nodded while White had a pissed off expression.

"YOU JUST FOLLOWED HIM FOR A BATTLE," she shouted as Cheren and Bianca inched away from her again as a darker aura that promised pain appeared above her. Ash sweatdropped at the commotion and quickly and quietly walked away, leaving a poor Black to the fury of White.

_'Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath,' _Ash thought as he and Mr. Mime walked towards Accumula Town.

* * *

That night:

Ash was currently on Route 1 with his new Pokemon next to him. It was a small mole looking Pokemon. It has a black body with blue-gray streaks along with a white snout with a pink nose and white claws which, when compared, are about the size of its head. These claws are shovel like, and have three separate sections. Its eyes have very small black irises. It has small feet with three toes each. Right now it was sleeping with a few bandages wrapped around its chest, left arm, and right leg. Ash remembered how he came upon the injured Pokemon.

* * *

_Flashback one and a half hours ago:_

_Ash was currently walking through Route 1 still, enjoying the scenery. Mew was on his shoulder and Mr. Mime was walking around testing out his new move, Psychic. He smiled when the Barrier Pokemon learned the move way before he should originally have. He was lost in thought about how to train his two Pokemon, when he heard what sounded like a pained cry. He looked at Mew and she nodded._

_"I heard it as well," she told him as she pointed to the way it came from. "It came from that way. We must hurry!" Ash nodded as he ran towards the source of the pained cries followed by Mr. Mime while Mew was clutching onto his hair to keep from falling off. He kept on running when he came upon a clearing._

_In the center of the clearing, was a teenager that looked to be 19. Ash didn't care what he looked like, only at what he was doing. He was yelling at a small mole looking Pokemon that was heavily injured from what looked like a recent battle._

_"You are worthless Drilbur," the teenager screamed at the now identified Pokemon. He then kicked the Pokemon in the chest, making Ash, Mew, and Mr. Mime furious. "You lost the battle because you are so weak. I'm not gonna lose another battle anymore." He then grabbed a Pokeball and broke, signaling that he released the Drilbur. That made Ash snap._

_He lunged at the 19 year old in rage. "What the hell are you doing," Ash screamed at the surprised teen. He then proceeded to punch him until the 19 year old was knocked out. He then looked at the Drilbur and saw that he was relieved to be away from its previous trainer. Ash carefully walked towards the Mole Pokemon while taking out a Super Potion from his bag as well as some bandages (the white ones that can cover your arm. Or is that Gauze?) He knelt down towards the Pokemon's level and calmly petted it. "Here, this'll make you better." Ash then sprayed the Potion all over the Pokemon's body and watched as it healed. He then wrapped the more bigger and deeper cuts with the bandages (Gauze?) before giving Drilbur an Oran Berry from the bag. All this time, Mew and Mr. Mime felt that Drilbur was unusually quiet for it to have gone through all that plus being released. The Drilbur ate silently and when it was finished... clung onto Ash as it sobbed violently. The trio were surprised for a moment, before they got out of it as Ash held onto the sobbing Ground Type Pokemon. He nodded to the other two and they all moved somewhere else before the trainer woke up._

_Flashback end._

* * *

That brings them to now. Ash was watching the small Unova Pokemon sleep as Mew and Mr. Mime were already knocked out. Ash knew that the Drilbur would be scared at first in the morning, but he knew they would get along. He was hoping to catch the Mole Pokemon in the morning, but the right way. Before Ash fell asleep, he gave the Drilbur one last message.

_'Your safe now, little one,'_ Ash thought to Drilbur as he fell asleep. He never notice Drilbur had a thankful smile as it slept on.

* * *

That's it for chapter two. So the next Pokemon that I have planned for Ash to catch is Drilbur. For those that reviewed and answered correctly (all of you) congrats on guessing right. Here two Riddles for the next two Pokemon that I plan on Ash to have:

"I love sand and very dark places. I have two other evolution forms. I love to intimidate other Pokemon with my size yet my Ability is Anger Point. Who am I?"

"I love the feeling of floating around. I to have two other evolutionary forms. I have a special fluid that allows me to live in any environment. I can talk to my partners telepathically. Who am I?"

Now on to a topic that some reviewers brought up. The fact that Pikachu is not there. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure about using Pikachu, as his battling style is incredibly unique, and if I were to put him in and fail, then it would throw off the story. I will put up a poll after I post this chapter and it'll be up until about chapter 7 or 8. You decide whether or not the yellow fuzz ball comes with Ash or no. If he does, I'll have to rewrite somethings, but I'll do it for the reviewers.

Anyways, that about wraps this chapter, so see ya.

* * *

Ash's Team:

Name: Mr Mime

Species: Mr. Mime

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic

Level: 25

Moves: Psybeam, Mimic, Reflect, Light Screen

Ability: Filter

Name: Mew

Species: Mew

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Level: 30

Moves: Psychic, Metronome, Transform, Mega Punch

Ability: Synchronize

Name: Drilbur

Species: Drilbur

Gender: Male

Type: Ground

Level: 25

Moves: Hone Claws, Dig, Metal Claw, Swords Dance (TM)

Ability: Sand Rush


	3. Accumula Town Events

I'm back with some more Legend of the Blue Mew.

To tell you the truth, this is actually my first FanFiction that I created. I joined up about a year ago, but have had some internet problems. Hell, my cousin, who has an account on this site, can vouch for me.

I had a PM from someone (not saying who) saying that I have copied some things from another fiction. I haven't read ANY fiction ever since my Internet problems, and that was two years ago. I apologize if any of this is plagerized, but like I said, haven't read any fictions ever since my internet problems were fixed, and that was about a week ago. Again I apologize if any of this content was stolen.

Anyways, now that I got through with that, time for review answers. By the way, anyone that guessed Sandile and Solosis or any of their evolved forms gets an Internet Cookie:

Luis1113: I agree with you on the interesting team part. As for if he will be using six Pokemon or more, that is not a bad idea. I'm pretty sure it's a bit cliche but I think it's a great idea. Everyone should be able to keep all of their Pokemon with them.

Algrandz: Glad to have you addicted as well. :D

The Immortal Doctor Reid: I agree on the Excadrill, though I don't think you could compare it with Chuck Norris. NOTHING can be compared to Chuck Norris. :D XD

Uranium 235: Are you all right? Didn't mean to give a heart attack. -Sweatdrops- Please don't sue me for almost killing you!

Poketurn88: Glad to be improving.

In Caverns Dark: You know that is a very good idea. When you say Alternate forme, do you mean like... I don't know, if he gets really pissed off and turns into a shiny Mewtwo? If you mean like that, then yeah I'll plan on having that. I had a similar idea, though the form Ash takes was different. But the Mewtwo thing will most likely be used. Thanks for the idea.

I've dawdled enough, time for the chapter to begin.

A/N: I will be switching Mew's name from Mew to Allegra, but only when she is in a human form.

Disclaimer: Look at Chapters 1, 2, or summary.

* * *

Prev:

_Flashback one and a half hours ago:_

_Ash was currently walking through Route 1 still, enjoying the scenery. Mew was on his shoulder and Mr. Mime was walking around testing out his new move, Psychic. He smiled when the Barrier Pokemon learned the move way before he should originally have. He was lost in thought about how to train his two Pokemon, when he heard what sounded like a pained cry. He looked at Mew and she nodded._

_"I heard it as well," she told him as she pointed to the way it came from. "It came from that way. We must hurry!" Ash nodded as he ran towards the source of the pained cries followed by Mr. Mime while Mew was clutching onto his hair to keep from falling off. He kept on running when he came upon a clearing._

_In the center of the clearing, was a teenager that looked to be 19. Ash didn't care what he looked like, only at what he was doing. He was yelling at a small mole looking Pokemon that was heavily injured from what looked like a recent battle._

_"You are worthless Drilbur," the teenager screamed at the now identified Pokemon. He then kicked the Pokemon in the chest, making Ash, Mew, and Mr. Mime furious. "You lost the battle because you are so weak. I'm not gonna lose another battle anymore." He then grabbed a Pokeball and broke, signaling that he released the Drilbur. That made Ash snap._

_He lunged at the 19 year old in rage. "What the hell are you doing," Ash screamed at the surprised teen. He then proceeded to punch him until the 19 year old was knocked out. He then looked at the Drilbur and saw that he was relieved to be away from its previous trainer. Ash carefully walked towards the Mole Pokemon while taking out a Super Potion from his bag as well as some bandages (the white ones that can cover your arm. Or is that Gauze?) He knelt down towards the Pokemon's level and calmly petted it. "Here, this'll make you better." Ash then sprayed the Potion all over the Pokemon's body and watched as it healed. He then wrapped the more bigger and deeper cuts with the bandages (Gauze?) before giving Drilbur an Oran Berry from the bag. All this time, Mew and Mr. Mime felt that Drilbur was unusually quiet for it to have gone through all that plus being released. The Drilbur ate silently and when it was finished... clung onto Ash as it sobbed violently. The trio were surprised for a moment, before they got out of it as Ash held onto the sobbing Ground Type Pokemon. He nodded to the other two and they all moved somewhere else before the trainer woke up._

_Flashback end._

* * *

_That brings them to now. Ash was watching the small Unova Pokemon sleep as Mew and Mr. Mime were already knocked out. Ash knew that the Drilbur would be scared at first in the morning, but he knew they would get along. He was hoping to catch the Mole Pokemon in the morning, but the right way. Before Ash fell asleep, he gave the Drilbur one last message._

_'Your safe now, little one,' Ash thought to Drilbur as he fell asleep. He never notice Drilbur had a thankful smile as it slept on._

* * *

Now:

The morning sun rose up from its slumber as it started its job of waking up the world. The Pidove awoke and started to chirp their songs before flying off, the Alomomola were jumping through the water, and Swanna and Ducklett were swimming through the rivers. The piercing glare of sunlight hit Ash Ketchum as it tried to get him to wake up. It succeeded as his eyes opened. He looked around as he remembered everything that happened the day before.

He stood up and saw that Mew, now in her human form Allegra, Mr. Mime, and the Drilbur were sleeping. Ash sighed when he noticed that Drilbur was stirring. He waited for Drilbur to wake up and when he did, introduced himself.

"Hello there," Ash greeted as Drilbur stared at Ash. It then seemed to remember everything from the the day before and nodded. Ash patted Drilbur on his head lightly, then went about to make breakfast. He grabbed some Oran Berries from his pack as the Drilbur cautiously looked on. It wasn't over the fact that it was abandoned by it's previous trainer, especially in the condition it was in.

"I wonder why this human helped me," the Drilbur thought out loud, catching Ash's attention as he was making a fruit salad for their breakfast. "I'm weak, so why does he help me. even my last trainer said so." Ash was getting worried for the Mole Pokemon. If it got depressed, who knows what it might do.

"Hey are you all right," Ash asked the Ground Type Pokemon as Mr. Mime and Allegra were waking up. Drilbur looked down for a moment but then smiled as he thought about all the freedom he got away from an abusive trainer. He shook his head in a grateful way towards Ash.

"Thank you for helping me," Drilbur said as he stood up. He then went over to Ash and gave him a gem that no one had seen him have in his hand. It looked like a diamond but it was pink. "That is a Psychic Gem. It'll power up the move of a Psychic Type. However, it only works once." Ash held the gem in his hand as he marveled it. "By the way, how can you understand me? I thought human's couldn't understand Pokemon?"

Ash was reminded that the food still had to be made and quickly went to work as he gently set the gem in his bag. "Thanks for the item Drilbur," Ash thanked the Ground Type Pokemon as he finished preparing breakfast. "As for the other question, I'll tell you later." He set up a small table out of the stump of a tree that had been cut down, and served the food. They ate in a small silence and enjoyed the peace. When they were finished, Ash put the dishes in his bag and grabbed the bag as he set it on his back. He then started to walk towards Accumula Town before turning around and saying farewell to Drilbur. "See ya Drilbur. I hope we see each other one day."

Allegra and Mr. Mime were walking side by side as he made it through the trees of the forest. They then heard a pitter patter sound coming from behind them. They turned around, and saw Drilbur was trying to be sneaky of following them. A big exaggeration of _trying._ He was trying to blend in with the trees, and he would've succeeded if his nose and claws didn't stand out. Ash sweatdropped as did Allegra. He called out to the Mole Pokemon._  
_

"Hey Drilbur," he called out as he saw Drilbur stiffen before he ran up to him. Ash patted Drilbur's head as he smiled. "What are you doing here?" Drilbur was hesitant in his answering. He finally got the courage and spoke.

"I-I want to join you on your journey," Drilbur said as he looked Ash in the eyes. "I want to grow stronger, and be able to show everyone that I'm not a weakling. I want to be able to take on any challenge head first, and to evolve so I can get even stringer!" Drilbur had the fires of determination in his eyes now as a flaming background appeared out of nowhere, confusing Ash into thinking that Drilbur may have been a Psychic Type as well. Ash shook his head and nodded to Drilbur. "I can tell that you are a kind hearted person, which why I'm asking you to catch and train me along with your Pokemon, so that we can become stronger!"

Ash nodded again and grabbed a Pokeball. He then threw it at Drilbur. "Go Pokeball," he shouted as Drilbur was then absorbed by a red light that sucked it into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook three times before giving off a 'ping', signaling a capture. Ash grabbed the Pokeball as Allegra and Mr. Mime looked on with smiles. They finally had another friend. "Come on out Drilbur." Drilbur was released in a blue light as he appeared in front of Ash and the other two. "All right, we'll start training after we get to the Poke-Center in Accumula Town. Then we'll train until we can't feel a thing." Mr. Mime, and Allegra nodded while Drilbur had fire in his eyes again.

"I SHALL GIVE IT MY ALL," he shouted out in determination, while the other three sweatdropped. Drilbur then went up to Ash, grabbed him and... carried him above his head as he ran towards Accumula Town with Allegra and Mr. Mime running in shock. "I WILL START BY CARRYING YOU TO THE TOWN'S POKE-CENTER!" Ash again sweatdropped at his new friends determination to be the best he can be. Allegra and Mr. Mime were now using Psychic to catch up with the duo that were in front of them.

"Wait up Drilbur," Mew shouted as she reverted back to her true form as she flew towards the Mole Pokemon that had her Ash. Wait... _'MY Ash,' _she thought in confusion. _'Where did THAT come from? I know that he's fun to be with, and technically he is my brother by DNA... Am I falling for him? NO! I-I-I can't be in love with him! It must be a phase... yeah, a-a p-phase.' _As Mew was thinking, the quartet never noticed that they were in the Poke-Center, well except for Drilbur since he was kept on saying something about never giving up until he died.

Everyone in the Poke-Center, which was pretty much all trainers, saw Mew and had eyes the size of dinner plates. Ash took notice and started to panic. Ash started to growl unconsciously as they stared at Mew like she was a trophy. That's when the trainers tried to catch her.

"MEW," They all shouted, jolting her out of her thoughts as she noticed all of the trainers. Her eyes widened as she flew towards the ceiling, narrowly missing a Pokeball.

"ASH, HELP," she shouted to him. Ash got worried but brought out her Pokeball, which was a silvery white with a red line where the ball splits into two hemispheres instead of the usual red top and white bottom. It was a Premier Ball that he had gotten a few years ago, and used it to catch Mew with. He pointed it at Mew and said the words.

"Mew Return," he said as a red beam hit Mew and sucked her back into the Pokeball. Everyone in the center looked to see him and glared at him. A particularly snobbish boy came up to him. He looked to be rich, considering his clothing was that of a rich person. He glared at Ash before he held out his hand.

"I DEMAND that you give me that Pokeball," he told Ash, while said person glared at him for saying such a thing.

"NO," Ash shouted at him as he put the ball on his necklace thanks to a Pokeball carrier chain he put on it. The snobbish boy sneered as he spoke.

"DO you know who I AM," the rich boy shouted while Ash deadpanned and answered with an emotionless 'no'. That got him (Snobbish boy) mad. "I am from the richest family in the Unova region. My name is Reginald and I can get anything I want, and I demand that you give me that Pokemon." Many people where now shaking their heads at seeing one of the really snobbish people. Ash glared at Reginald as Mr. Mime and Drilbur stood defensively between him (Ash) and the rich boy. When the boy saw them, he smirked darkly. "How about a battle? If I win, you give me that Pokemon. If you win, I'll leave you alone." Ash glared at Reginald in a deadpanned manner as he answered.

"No," Ash said coldly as he turned around and headed outside, forgetting to heal his team. Reginald was now livid as he was humiliated, at least to him it was humiliation, by a poor trainer who didn't come from a rich family. He stomped outside and tackled Ash while trying to reach for the Premier Ball that held Ash's dear Pokemon, while said boy was surprised by the attack. Many trainers were shocked that someone would stoop so low as to try and steal a Pokemon they wanted. Sure Mew, was a rare legendary, since there has only been two ever recorded in history, but that still wasn't an excuse. Ash quickly got Reginald off of him as an Officer Jenny came up to see what all the commotion was about. Reginald smirked as he thought of a way to get the Pokemon.

"What is going on here," the Officer Jenny shouted as she split to the boys up with her Stoutland. Stoutland is a dog-like Pokémon. Its 'mustache' has developed into large, voluminous white-tipped plumes, so long that they bunch next to its body. Its ear insides are now blue, and the shaggy under-fur of its of body is a lighter blue. Reginald began to speak before Ash could.

"This here boy stole my precious Pokemon," he accused as Ash was shocked that a boy would stoop so low as to lie to an Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny were said to be very cruel to those that fibbed. Officer Jenny looked at Ash accusingly.

"Is this true young man," she said in an intimidating voice that would make a Salamance proud. Ash shook his head.

"No ma'am," Ash told her as he began to explain. "I just came out of Route 1 when I entered the Poke-Center. I had just arrived from Kanto yesterday to start my journey here. My current Pokemon were Mr. Mime and my other Pokemon when I had caught this Drilbur after he was abandoned by his trainer when he was still injured." At that, Drilbur came out with some bandages (or is it Gauze) still on him. Jenny nodded in response as she nodded in confirmation that she understood. Ash then continued as Reginald was getting worried. "I then came to this Poke-Center and everyone tried to catch my Pokemon. He then DEMANDED that I give her to him, but I refused. Then he tried to battle me for her, again I refused. Then he tackled me and tried to get her by force. Now here we are were I just explained everything." Officer Jenny nodded as she asked Stoutland something.

"Stoutland, who do you believe," she asked the Big-Hearted Pokemon. Stoutland looked at both Ash and Reginald as he was deciding who was telling the truth... and who would become his chew toy telling false facts. He then made his decision as he sat by Ash and started put his head in Ash's hand as he made him (Ash) pet him (Stoutland). Jenny nodded and turned to Reginald with an angry look on her face, that would make Kyorge and Groudon hesitant to fight each other.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense," she said as she cuffed Reginald. Reginald was now scared as his face paled. He shook his head as Officer Jenny took him away. The other trainers glared at him as he was taken away. Ash let out a sigh of relief as the Stoutland gave him something. It was a small white claw that curved at the end. Ash instantly recognized what it was.

"A Quick Claw," Ash asked the Normal Type as it just barked out in confirmation. The Stoutland then ran off towards the Officer Jenny. Ash looked at the Quick Claw and decided something. "Drilbur." Said Pokemon looked at him as everyone else left the area. "Here, it'll help you out. It's a hold item that allows the user to sometimes make the first move." Ash handed Drilbur the Item and watched as it glowed and spread along his claws (Haven't you ever noticed that when someone gives a Pokemon an item, they either never show how it keeps it on or it just glows and does something?). Drilbur nodded as Ash returned him to his Pokeball. He then called for Mr. Mime. "Hey Mr. Mime, here." Ash handed Mr. Mime the Psychic Gem that Drilbur had given him that morning. He watched as the item glowed before being absorbed by Mr. Mime. Ash nodded as he walked inside the Poke-Center with Mr. Mime walking behind him.

* * *

Sometime later:

Ash had just finished getting Mew, Drilbur, and Mr. Mime healed though Ash knew that in a matter of hours, everyone in the Unova region would know he had a Mew. He groaned at the thought of hundreds of trainers or reporters asking him if they could battle/how he caught Mew. He then noticed a crowd of people where at the center of the town. He walked towards it and saw Cheren, Black, Bianca, and White were looking at some people dressed in grey with a big blue 'P' on their uniform. Ash groaned at another evil team. He returned Mew and Mr. Mime, leaving Drilbur out since his injuries still weren't healed enough.

"Hey Ash," Black called out to the half Pokemon. Ash waved and ran up to them. He noticed that Black had some bandages and sweatdropped while thinking to himself.

_'Better not make his sister mad,'_ He thought as paid attention to the people up front. An old man came up to the front of the group of people and spoke.

"Hello everyone," The man spoke as everyone quieted down. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I am here to talk about the Liberation of Pokemon." Ash now knew what his real goal from it as he sighed in disappointment.

"Huh," a random civilian asked.

"Liberation of Pokemon," another said in equal confusion.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other," the man spoke as everyone quieted down again. "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" Everyone was in deep thought now. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Everyone was now murmuring. Black was looking at his Pokeball in deep thought. White was getting worried for her twin. Bianca and Cheren were also worried for the boy. Ash was grinning like he knew something that they didn't, which was true.

"Black," White whispered to him. He didn't respond. "Your not actually believing that guy, are you?" Black seemed to have been snapped out of his thoughts.

They had just snapped him out of it in time to see the people leave. Black turned to look at White and had fire in his eye. "OF COURSE I DON"T BELIEVE WHAT HE SAYS," he shouted out as his determination was fired up. Drilbur actually jumped up and down talking about fires of courage or something. "Pokemon are our friends. If that guy doesn't believe that... THEN HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING." Ash and the others sweatdropped at what he did when Drilbur tugged on Ash's shirt.

Ash looked down to see that Drilbur was looking at him before he started to make punching motions. "You wanna train now," Ash asked him. Drilbur nodded and Ash smirked. "All right. Just go easy, your still recovering from what your last _trainer_ did to you." Drilbur nodded as they left to go train, leaving the quartet to try and get White off of a beaten up Black. No one noticed a green haired trainer following Ash, saying something about heroes and nonsense.

* * *

Thought I should leave it there. So who is this mysterious trainer and why does he keep on saying stuff about heroes? Who is Team Plasma and what do they want? Find out next time on The Legend of the Blue Mew.

Also another thing, is anyone excited about Black and White 2 coming out THIS Fall! I certainly am and I can't wait to get it. Some people have actually gotten the ROM and are showing them on You Tube .com. Watch them if your interested about the game.

Final note, the Pikachu poll. Here are the results so far"

Yes- 7

No- 1

Keep on voting, as the Poll will go down by chapter 7. Also, you may review in your choice. So yeah... that's all.

See ya.


	4. Striaton City part 1

I'm back. I would like to apologize for the long wait. I was looking at You tube for the Japanese walkthrough of Black and White 2, and I must say that I'm going to kill whoever said that we have to wait until October 7th to get the game! It is SO AWESOME! Anyways, time for comments:

Baracudaz: Well, I want to keep my viewers happy since this is my OFFICIAL first fanfiction. For your question, the answer is No. Ash only caught Drilbur because his previous trainer broke his Pokeball signaling the release of a Pokemon.

Aprotony: I agree with you. WHY MUST THE KEEP US WAITING? I have an idea... We must go to whoever is in charge of the release date and show them "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" That'll surely get them to release it earlier!

The Immortal Doctor Reid: See, no one ever pays attention to the little things. The only Item I've ever seen used so far were the Cubone/Marowak bones that they use.

Gaara king of the sand: Thank you and yes I did.

Wise Scholar: Of course no one would trade/give up their Pokemon like that, especially if they've been with you your whole life... well unless your a cold heartless bastard that deserves to die and be sent to hell for all eternity. (cough*Paul*cough.) I agree with you on the Team Plasma thing. Though they could just be not using them until like close to the end of the series of Isshu/Unova... just a guess.

Wild Charge 911: You may not have an account but thank you for reviewing. Yes the green haired man is N, and yes I will kepp on writing!

BelieverofManyThings: Thank you for the compliment. Here's the next chapter, just for saying that! :D XD

Now that THAT is out of the way, here is the poll result so far, INCLUDING the ones from reviews:

Should Pikachu be on Ash's Team:

Yes- 15

No- 4

I can already tell that Pikachu is gonna win so I'll add him in this chapter, though it'll be two parts probably. Also a shout out to Luis1113 for I will have Ash catch more then six Pokemon and have them with him, though he will sill only use six to battle.

Anyways, I've dawdled on enough. Enjoy the next chapter after you read the Disclaimer (Why is beyond me since the actual one is on chapter 1 plus the summary.

Disclaimer: (Look at chapter 1/summary)

* * *

Prev:

_"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other," the man spoke as everyone quieted down again. "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" Everyone was in deep thought now. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Everyone was now murmuring. Black was looking at his Pokeball in deep thought. White was getting worried for her twin. Bianca and Cheren were also worried for the boy. Ash was grinning like he knew something that they didn't, which was true._

_"Black," White whispered to him. He didn't respond. "Your not actually believing that guy, are you?" Black seemed to have been snapped out of his thoughts._

_They had just snapped him out of it in time to see the people leave. Black turned to look at White and had fire in his eye. "OF COURSE I DON"T BELIEVE WHAT HE SAYS," he shouted out as his determination was fired up. Drilbur actually jumped up and down talking about fires of courage or something. "Pokemon are our friends. If that guy doesn't believe that... THEN HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING." Ash and the others sweatdropped at what he did when Drilbur tugged on Ash's shirt._

_Ash looked down to see that Drilbur was looking at him before he started to make punching motions. "You wanna train now," Ash asked him. Drilbur nodded and Ash smirked. "All right. Just go easy, your still recovering from what your last trainer did to you." Drilbur nodded as they left to go train, leaving the quartet to try and get White off of a beaten up Black. No one noticed a green haired trainer following Ash, saying something about heroes and nonsense._

* * *

Now:

As Ash was walking through the forest for a good training ground, the mysterious green haired trainer kept following him. Ash already knew that, but he wanted to know the person's intentions before he gives away the boy's hiding place. Drilbur was to busy thinking about all the training it would do to get stronger. Ash suddenly turned and found the perfect training spot. It was a very wide clearing with plenty of rocks and logs to train with. Ash turned to Drilbur, who was currently looking at a very large rock with flames in his eyes, as if the rock was his rival. Ash chuckled lightly before he walked into the clearing. He grabbed the other two Pokeballs and enlarged them.

"Let's go Mew and Mr. Mime," he said as the two Psychic types appeared in front of him. They both looked at him with a puzzled expression, well Mew also had a blush on her face though it was small so no one noticed.

_Keep it together Mew,'_ she thought to herself. _'He's technically your relative, so it's wrong to think of him THAT way.'_

_'Who's to say it is,' _another voice came from her head. Mew was confused now.

_'Who is that,' _she called out mentally. _'Whoever you are, get out of my head!'_ Mew heard the figure chuckle playfully before it answered._  
_

_'Well I'm you so I can't get put of your... I mean OUR head,'_ The voice responded back to her. _'Again, who's to say that it's wrong to love him? He may be your brother by DNA, but not BLOOD related!' _Mew had a confused look on her face before she decided to think about all of that later._  
_

"We're going to train for the first Gym," Ash told the three Pokemon as he looked at them. He saw that Mew was thinking of something and was most likely not paying attention, unlike the other two who were fired up.

* * *

With the green haired person (If you don't know who it is, then get the F*^$ out of here):

The green haired trainer was surprised that someone had the legendary Phantom Pokemon, Mew. He then saw how he cared for his Pokemon as he talked to them about training. He smiled before he left towards town again. Plans would have to change slightly, but soon Unova would be under his control. (Or so he thought)

* * *

Back with Ash:

Ash had felt the person leave so he started to talk again.

"We will be training on your Attack, Defense, Sp. Atk. and Sp. Def.," Ash said as he listed of what they needed to work on. The Pokemon nodded, while Ash started to glow. When the glowing stopped, another figure was there where Ash was.

The figure was a three-headed, dragon-like Pokémon. It has six black wings on its back (which are similar to those of Giratina's Origin Forme). On it's neck is a fuchsia-colored flower-like collar which opens to its head. The main head is a dark blue and its eyes are black with fuchsia pupils. Its hands, also black, harbor a head in each one; these heads are also blue with black eyes. There are small collars on the inside of it's hands. On its abdomen are two overall-like fuchsia stripes. Its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sports a fuchsia stripe with a black tuft on the end of it.

"HYDREIGON"

"HYDREIGON"

"HYDREIGON," all three of Ash-Hydreigons' heads yelled out as he roared. H-Ash (I will use this for every time Ash transforms. H-Ash stands for Hydreigon-Ash) smirk when he saw that Drilbur almost shit himself. Mr. Mime and Mew were expecting something scary to come so they were prepared.

"You will start by attacking me"

"So that you can become stronger. Then I will attack you"

"So that you can dodge and get faster," The three heads explained, which freaked out Drilbur until his mind registered with what H-Ash said. He smirked and nodded as did Mew and Mr. Mime, though Mew was a little bit hesitant.

"Let's begin"

"Let's begin"

"Let's begin," H-Ash stated as hey all attacked each other.

* * *

Several hours later:

We see four panting figures in a very destroyed clearing. It looked like Reshiram and Zekrom used Fusion Flare/Bolt respectively while adding in Arceus's Judgment attack. M-Ash (Mew-Ash), Mew, Drilbur, and Mr. Mime were all relaxing after there... training session (that's putting it lightly. It looked hey were in a war) under a tree that barley had any damage (lucky tree).

"You guys did great," M-Ash stated as the other three caught their breaths.M-Ash looked towards the three, and his breath hitched when he saw Mew. She was sweaty but the moisture made her fur glisten in the sunlight. _'She looks absolutely beautiful,' _Ash thought in his head. He then shook his head as he tried to get rid of the blush he had. _'Stop it Ash. She's technically relative since we have the same DNA now.'_

_'Who's to say that's true,' _a voice said in his head. Ash looked around trying to see who it was.

_'Who is there,' _Ash thought as he tried to clear his mind. The voice chuckled before speaking.

_'No one is here besides you,' _the voice replied with a small laugh. _'Who's to say that you can't be with Mew? She may be related to you through DNA, but through BLOOD? Well I don't think so.' _Ash shook his head and decided to figure the whole situation later. He then looked up and saw that the sun was just going down, and that they were still on Route 2. He then heard a growling noise, and turned around to see that Drilbur and Mr. Mime were blushing as their stomachs were growling a bit. M-Ash and Mew chuckled a bit, before M-Ash started to glow and turned back into his human form. Mew did the same, turning into Allegra.

Ash then wen to his bag and got some supplies out as he prepared dinner, with Allegra helping him. He finished about an hour later, revealing that he had made a berry salad, which consisted of Oran, Pecha, Lum, Cheri, and plenty of other types of berries. Everyone's mouth was watering at this point.

Ash set the large bowl of berries in the middle of a very large stump of a cut down tree. He then said two words that made Mr. Mime, Drilbur, and Mew (though not much) go into a feeding frenzy.

"Dig in," Ash said as all hell broke loose. Drilbur and Mr. Mime both jumped into action as they tried to get the berries. A-Mew (Same explanation as with Ash, except A-Mew means Allegra-Mew) just calmly used her Psychic nature to take all of the Lum berries while sharing some with Ash, who sweatdropped when Drilbur and Mr. Mime were fencing over who got the most berries. "Wait, where'd they get the fencing swords and equipment?" A-Mew looked at them and sweatdropped as well.

"I have NO idea," she said as she bit into a Lum Berry. Ash sighed before he too started to eat a Lum Berry.

* * *

An hour later:

After everything had been cleaned (A.K.A. Mr. Mime and Drilbur), they quartet went to bed on the forest floor. Ash had transformed back into Mew, as did A-Mew, and had lit a fire so that they wouldn't get cold. Everyone fell asleep almost instantly. However, there was ine person who was still awake.

M-Ash was thinking about what the voice told him earlier. He stood... err, floated up and flew off towards a random direction. He never noticed that Mew was up as well and had seen him fly off. She quickly and quietly followed. Before she flew off though, she used her Psychic nature to cast an illusion on their campgrounds. She followed Ash and saw him sitting on a nearby cliff in his Mew form still. She floated to a tree that was closest to the cliff and listened to what he was saying.

"Man, I'm so confused," Ash spoke to himself as he remembered the feeling he got whenever he thought about Mew. "She's related to me by DNA, but I still love her more than a relative. What should I do?" Mew was shocked that he confessed to loving her, though it may not have been directly, it still meant a lot to her. She then floated out of the tree she hiding behind and crept up behind him before speaking.

"Why don't you just tell me," she suggested while M-Ash turned to face her in surprise. He was about to speak but was cut off when Mew kissed him. M-Ash was shocked at first but then got into the kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the need for air was to much. They separated and into each others eyes as they blushed.

"M-Mew," M-Ash whispered. "How long were you there?" Mew giggled a little before kissing him again. M-Ash once again got into it as they kissed for a shorter amount of time. They separated again and Mew answered him.

"I've been there since you got out of bed and came here," Mew answered. "That and I've been there your whole life." M-Ash rolled his eyes at the last answer. He then sighed sadly.

"Isn't this wrong," M-Ash asked Mew. "Since we're related by DNA and all?" Mew shook her head.

"No," She answered truthfully. "We may be related by DNA, but by blood, you are still your parents kids. Besides, I only had some of your DNA transformed into Mew DNA. That pretty much means you are half human and half Pokemon. It wouldn't be wrong at all." M-Ash nodded before he leaned into Mew. Mew blushed a little from this.

"Then that means I can do this," M-Ash said before h captured Mew's lips. Mew moaned a little and kissed back with a passion. They continued to be with each other for half the night before they went back to their campsite. They never noticed Mr. Mime and Drilbur watching before they two went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning:

The bright sun came up from it sleep to awaken world from its sleep. The rays of light hit M-Ash and his Pokemon, waking them from their sleep as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned to his Pokemon and smiled when his eyes landed on Mew. Mr. Mime saw this but didn't say anything. He just smiled and prepared to pack everything up.

M-Ash stood up and noticed that he was still in his Mew form. He quickly changed back and gave everyone an Oran Berry. After their small breakfast, he helped Mr. Mime clean up the campsite, before he called out to everyone

"All right, today we're heading to Striaton City," he told them. "I'll everyone stays out of their Pokeballs from now on, unless you are tired, need a break, or we are near a crowd of people. Well that goes to Mew, but she can just turn into human so we'll be fine." Everyone nodded, while Mew blushed as well. They then headed towards Striaton, not noticing three people were in the trees. All three of them had white hair and were wearing ninja gear. They quietly disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

A few hours later in Striaton City:

Ash had just arrived in Striaton City, after battling a few trainers in Route 2. His Pokemon were stronger now, and Mew was in her human form. Ash went to the nearby Poke-Center and went inside. He returned his Pokemon very quickly and handed them to the Nurse Joy and her Audino who happily healed them.

"Thank You," she said as she bowed. "We hope to see you again." She handed Ash his Pokeballs back and he went to a nearby PC.

_'Does she mean that she hopes my Pokemon get hurt,' _Ash thought to himself a little bit angry that a Nurse Joy would say that. (Why do the Nurse Joy say that? Has anyone ever thought about that?) He shook his head as he turned on the PC and remembered the message he had gotten from Prof. Juniper. _'Why would she want me to talk to her about something so important? Wouldn't she ask Black, White, Cheren, or Bianca?' _He shook his head again as he typed in Prof. Juniper's lab number and the video screen popped up. After a few rings, the screen changed to that of a lab, with Prof. Juniper looking at the screen. "Hello Prof. Juniper," Ash said politely as Prof. Juniper recognized who it was.

"Ah, the new trainer from Kanto," she said as Ash facefaulted before he got up and dusted himself off. She held out a Pokeball, ignoring the facefault, and spoke again. "I need you to take this Pokemon. It was sent to me by Prof. Oak of the Kanto region. He said that he wanted someone to train this Pokemon in another region and see what would happen." Ash nodded before voicing his questions.

"Two questions," he said as Juniper nodded. "One, why me?" She sighed before explaining.

"You are from the Kanto region, so you would have more experience," she said as he nodded again at the logic. He then said his other question.

"Second, wouldn't it just act the same as if were in the Kanto region," he asked her his second question. She facefaulted at that, before getting up and dusting herself off. She grew a small tick mark on her head.

"I'm gonna kill Oak when I see him again," she whispered venomously as a dark aura covered her body.

* * *

In the Kanto region (Prof. Oaks Lab):

We see a 50 year old man working on his computer. He was about 5'8 with gray-brown hair and black-blue. He was wearing a blue shirt that was neatly tucked with his brown pants. He also had a white prof. coat. The man suddenly shivered before sneezing.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't call or see Juniper until next year," the man muttered to himself.

* * *

Back with Ash:

Ash sweatdropped before he spoke. "I'll take it," He said as Prof. Juniper calmed down. She nodded before placing the Pokeball on the transporter.

"I'll also need you to connect your Pokedex to the PC," She said. She continued when she saw his confused face. "It's so that I can add in something. Since you are from the Kanto region and since you have at least two foreign Pokemon, I will add in a program that'll allow you to keep your Pokemon with you. However, you may only use six Pokemon for battling." Ash nodded, very happy that he could keep his friends instead of having them transported to a lab. He connected the Pokedex to the PC and waited for a minuted before a beep came from it. He looked at it and nodded to the professor, telling her that it had updated. A Pokeball then appeared from the side of the PC where the transporter was. He grabbed the Pokeball.

"The Pokeball is here Prof. Juniper," he told her. She nodded and bid him farewell. "See you later." With that, he shut off the PC and enlarged the Pokeball. He then threw it into the air. "Come on out." In a flash of blue light, a Pokemon came out.

What appeared was a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. It's ears were long and came to a point with black tips. It had a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet had three digits. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. Although it look to be a quadruped, on multiple occasions has Ash seen it had been shown to be able to stand and walk upright on its hind legs. Ash knew that this was a Pikachu. The Pikachu looked around before it saw its new master. It glared at him and electricity could be seen coming out of its cheeks. Ash knew that this Pikachu was more stubborn than a regular one. He sighed before he walked off, surprising the Pokemon who followed him. Ash walked out of the center with the Pikachu in tow as he headed for the Gym. He grabbed a Pokeball and called out Drilbur and Mr. Mime. The two aforementioned Pokemon came out with determined looks in their eyes as they headed to the Gym.

"All right, here's how we're going to do this," Ash said to the two Pokemon, completely ignoring the Pikachu, who was know on his shoulder. "Mr. Mime is going to go in first and 'test the waters' so to speak. From what I heard of these three Gym leaders, they are known to be connoisseurs, Pokemon ones at that. So we'll need to see what they know. Afterwards, Drilbur will go in if Mr. Mime is unable to continue and we'll beat them from their, especially if we go with our combinations. Got it." The two Pokemon nodded as the Pikachu was getting annoyed from being ignored.

"Hey, why won't you pay attention to me," Pikachu shouted only to be ignored even more. Pikachu just stayed quiet, waiting for his new _master _to speak to him.

Ash mentally smirked as he knew how to deal with stubborn Pokemon. Just ignore them until they start getting so angry, they tell the reason on why they're so stubborn. He looked ahead as he saw the Gym. He read that it was also a restaurant, so he was prepared for what was to come. He grinned as he got the front doors.

"Show time," he said as he thrust the doors open with Drilbur and Mr. Mime agreeing with him. Pikachu just stayed silent, annoyed at being ignored, angered at why it annoyed him, and confused as hell as to what was going on. "I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE GYM!" Everyone inside stopped what they were doing as three people smirked. They had green, red, and blue hair in respective order.

* * *

Cliff hanger... HAHAHA! Now you have to wait until the next chapter. Now, I know that your probably a little mad for how I put in Pikachu, but to tell you the truth, I had no other way of putting him in with the way that this story is going to go. I apologize if you do not like it. Also for the more Pokemon at a time thing, it is a really good idea, though I'm pretty sure that it is overused. I've read a few Fanfictions that my cousin recommended and I must say the way that other Authors write their stories is very unique.

Another thing, for the Ash and Mew thing, I know that they got together within three or four chapters, but I mean come on. They had at least five or six years to find out their feelings. They have just been suppressing it is all. If they forgot to suppress it, it';; come back with more power to bite them in the ass.

Anyways, please review, and if you can, leave some suggestions of Pokemon that Ash should catch. Don't make it Reshiram or Zekrom please, as I already know who will be the heroes (N for one). Ash will not be the hero though, because he will play a bigger role in the whole thing. I will leave another riddle for a Pokemon that Ash will catch though, and if you guess right, then I may tell you what role he'll play. Here it is:

"I have a very calm and composed personality. However if you make me angry, my glare will stop even the most unruliest of Pokemon. I have a heart made of steel but can be very kind. Who am I?"

That's about it, so see ya.

Oh yeah, Who else can't wait for Pokemon Black and White 2 to come out? If you don't know when, it comes into the U.S on October the 5th but isn't released until the 7th of October. Can I hear a HURRAH!

* * *

Ash's Team:

Name: Mr Mime

Species: Mr. Mime

Gender: Male

Type: Psychic

Level: 34

Moves: Psybeam, Mimic, Substitute, Light Screen

Ability: Filter

Name: Mew

Species: Mew

Gender: Female

Type: Psychic

Level: 35

Moves: Psychic, Metronome, Transform, Mega Punch

Ability: Synchronize

Name: Drilbur

Species: Drilbur

Gender: Male

Type: Ground

Level: 29

Moves: Rock Slide, Dig, Metal Claw, Swords Dance (TM)

Ability: Sand Rush

Name: Pikachu

Species: Pikachu

Gender: Male

Type: Electric

Level: 12 (Ash just got him)

Moves: Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Growl

Ability: Static


	5. AN: Sorry

Okay, first off I would like to say that I'm sorry for not updating this fic. I have a very good reason. My computer (Which so happens to be my dads) had caught a virus and won't be working for sometime. I am right now using my mothers, but she takes it to work with her so updates won't happen very soon. I hope you understand this. It is why with a very heavy heart that I must put this story in... -shudders- Hiatus! -hears audience gasp in a dramatic way- Yes, the dreaded Hiatus. Until we get the computer fixed, I won't be able to update. I'll try and get some in through my mothers Computer, but no promises.


	6. AN: Adoption

Okay, I have some really bad news. I just learned that we are moving to California to live with my grandparents. My parents say its because we can't afford the place we're staying in, which is true. Unfortunately, we also have to sell the computers so that we can have enough money. I don't know how that works but that's what they said. I cannot continue this story, so I have put it up for adoption. Contact me before next Friday or else I won't be able to contact you. This is first come first serve as my parents want to sell the computers by then, so hurry and adopt.

Edit 7/15/12: Had been adopted by Swagnilla-Ice-1985


	7. AN: Adopted

The person who has adopted this fic is Swagnilla-Ice-1985.

Edit 7/18/12 7:40 P.M.: He has posted this fic. on his website which is www. swagnillaice about - me


End file.
